The Blade
by EselinHope
Summary: (UNDER SCHEDULED REVISION) After an unbelievable night with his Chibi, Envy's been purged from the sins, and ends up without memories at a certain blondes window sill. Will Ed bring him along, or leave him to die? EdxEnvy, Yaoi, No longer a one shot!
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this to distract myself from the other fic I'm writing (Painful Smiles RoyxEd check that shit out) and this actually ties in kind of loosley to it. Its completley independent, but it explains something that was very vague in the other fic. I'm obsessed with this point of veiw, especially with Envy. Its like he's writing him a letter. I love it. **

**Its EdxEnvy, and I'm warning you now there is smut, so please don't burn my house down. c;**

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters or settings, but I do own my opinion that Envy is a sexy motherfucker.**

**Warnings- Smut, BoyxBoy, PWP, and Language.**

**Heh, please reveiw! (This is my first lemon so please PLEASE reveiw)**

What drew me to you, I do not know. What told me to stalk you, I shan't find out. What gave me the great idea to sneak into your apartment, I wish I only knew.

Peering into the dusty window, I noticed the you weren't in your room. A red flash and my finger was a sharp knife, getting your window lock open.

I forced the window open, it groaned under pressure. I looked around the dark room, and sighed. This room, this whole apartment, was just so you. The books piled high on the desk, the messy stacks of papers strewn within. Even the scent just screamed that this was your room. With a smile, and I closed the window silently, and trotted over to your bed. It was warm, oh, that means you just left. Oh, this is great. I'll see you, and I'll tell you.

I've been stalking the you for the better part of 6 months, did you know? Disguising myself at other people, following you around, sometimes just sitting in the tree outside your window and watching you sleep. And while I knew you won't approve, me being a immortal monster that you outright hate, I feel like you need to know of my attraction. You mean more to me than I want to admit. Your angry snarls, the way you come after me with your blade-arm, the unhuman look in your eyes was just entrancing. I remember one time we came across each other, and I just stood there for a second with this dumb look on my face, hypnotized by those eyes. Oh, the gold in them was just astonishing.

I settled myself onto the bed, sitting cross legged. I pulled out the knife I had sheathed under my skort, trailing my pale hands over the length of the blade. The script written across it was ancient, from some tribe east of Ishval, probably in the middle of the desert. I pressed the edge to my fingertip, feeling a tiny spark, then watching blood come from the wound. My powers healed it quickly, but not before I could stare at the small bubbles of crismon excreeting from the slice.

The door was just barley creaking open, and I saw one golden eye before the slammed shut. You must have seen me. I was in my androgonous form, the one you knew my name by. I looked up the door expectently, knowing you'd come back in. My violet eyes searched the room while I waited, and I knew I heard the tell-tale sound of your automail turning into blade. This is where the real fun starts, shorty.

You came back into the room warily, and I wanted to tell you there was nothing to be afraid of. Harming you was not on my adjenda today. You held the blade across your chest defensivley, and you said in a low growl, "Why are you here."

Your tone was unforgiving and harsh, but that didn't stop me from melting in it. I slipped the blade back into my skort, then gave my all to muster a pleasent smile. "To see you, of course, pipsqueak." I tilted my head to the side, still sitting on the bed. My dark green tresses floated around me, brushing my face, my shoulders, and lower back. I looked at you expectantly, hoping for a response.

"Don't call me little." you seethed, your face was red and tight, but you closed the door, bringing yourself out from behind the door fully. Your eyes were liquid fury, and if your brother wasn't in the room next to us, I'm sure you would have screamed. Don't worry, shortstuff. I'll make you scream.

When I only shrugged, you came closer, asking again in a venomous tone. "Why are you here, Envy?" your voice was dripping with hatred, but I smiled when you said my name. You were standing a few feet from the bed, your shoulders tense. I let my eyes roam you, nearly drooling at the sight. You were wearing an old tank top, with only some dark boxers covering the lower half of your body. Your automail was gleaming subtley in the moonlight that poured from the window, giving it a dangerous shine. I noticed the small lines of darkened flesh that rimmed the automail, and let me tell you, pipsqueak, I just wanted to go over to you and ravish them, sending you spiraling into estacy.

"Did you not believe me before? I'm here for you, Edward." I purred, still unmoving from my spot on your bed. I knew my eyes had darkened from lust, and you seemed to get a hint of my intentions. Your breath hitched, and you started backing up. You made it almost to the door with your clumsy backwards steps, but I wouldn't allow that.

With unhuman speed I ducked behind you, pressing myself against the door. I smirked, hoping you would get the idea. You're not leaving.

You turned around quickly, gasping at me. The look in your eyes changed from rage to fear. Your pupils dialated, and you backed up again. I snaked myself close to you, wrapping my arms around your waist. You gave a started yell, but froze in place. I breathed in, enjoying what I've been longing for. I've been wanting this, you know pipsqueak? To hold tight to you, feeling your muscles against me, breath in your intoxicating scent. On the outside, I might not show this, but shorty, I need you.

I leaned close, biting down on your neck. Your breath hitched, and you started the struggle. I held you tighter, running my tongue around the creamy skin. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." I murmured lazily, smiling against your skin. I looked up at your face, it was just too cute. Your nose was all scrunched up, and your eyes were so confused. I could basically read your thoughts and I trailed my hand down your side, toying with the hem of your tank top. "That's right. I want you, Edward." I sighed into your neck, kissing it gently. This wasn't like me, sure. Whenever I wanted sex, I wouldn't take it slow and gentle. But I didn't just want sex this time. For the first time in my immortal life, I wanted something more. Cursing myself silently for it all, I sucked on your neck until a small red bruise appeared.

My hand was brushing faintly under your tank top, leaving spider-like brushes against your toned hip-bone. My groin was burning for you, pipsqueak, but I was waiting for you to relax. I looked up again, and noticed something different in your eyes. The fear that had resided had left, and traces of everything I wanted was replaced. You wanted it too, shorty. I knew you did.

I pressed myself against you again, and I could feel your heartbeat. It was fast, too fast, but there was good reason for that. I started pushing you backwards to the bed, slightly grinding up against you. I hummed, smiling. Maybe it wasn't going to be that hard to convince him. You hit the bed, falling onto it. You manuvered yourself while I discretley pulled the knife from under my skort. No, I wouldn't be using it on you tonight.

I crawled on top of you, straddling you. We didn't have to fight for dominance. You knew you were under my control. My hands were on either side of your head, and I decided to make my move. Everything up until here was one sided. Your hands were stationary while I was ravishing you. I leaned down and pressed my lips to yours, relishing in the moment. Your lips were soft, just like I expected. Oh, this was so wonderful. My non-existent heart nearly exploded when I felt your auto mail-hand on my lower back. You responded to the kiss, tangling your flesh hand into my hair.

The kiss was slow and passionate, I could almost taste the emotion. You were hesitant, and obviously inexperienced, but you were good. I brushed my tongue slightly against your lower lip, asking for entrance. My lips curved upward slightly as you opened your mouth, letting me inside. You tasted delicious, shorty. Like a summers breeze, but spicy. You moaned slightly, and I could feel your arousal under me. We continued for a minute, and tried my hardest not to just flip you over and fuck you right there. You made it tempting, pipsqueak. The noises you were making as I slipped my hand under your shirt. High and needy, begging me to continue.

I brushed upward taking off the black shirt, my fingers tracing your abs. I could feel scars littering your chest, but they were beautiful just like you. I toyed with a pink nub, rolling it between my fingers. You squeaked at the touch, but melted into my hands. For moments I was forgetting who I was, who your were. We were enemies, shorty. We shouldn't have wanted to do this. I shouldn't have felt such attraction to you, you shouldn't have made me feel this way. Like I was human. Being far from human, of course, I didn't feel emotion. I didn't feel the need to protect others. I wanted to hold you close, I wanted to whisper sweet nothings in your ear and kiss you till the sunrise. Is this love? Surely.

I left your swollen lips, placing wet kisses against your jaw, trailing to your ear. "I need you, Edward." I murmured, slightly nipping at your earlobe. I nibbled for a minute, then brought myself up to look at you. Your look was concerned, like you were deep in a thought. You were looking at me, unsure. I tried to fully read your expression, but it was hard. What were you concerned about? I wanted you. I wanted to make you feel amazing. It wasn't any more complicated than that.

You surprised me with your voice, a tight, hurt whisper. "This isn't because of the others, right? Its not manipulation?" Your eyes spoke with your words, telling me more. You were hurt, doubting me. I shook my head, and looked at you again. No, Edward, the other Homunculi did not send me here to seduce you. They wouldn't send me. I hoped you got the picture, without me having to say anything.

You pulled my down for another kiss, this time it was rough, and needy. There were teeth, and moans, and whispers of sweet-nothings. I let my hand trace the scars of your automail, lightly trailing my nail down it. Bliss entered your expression, and you shivered. Bending down, I fueled my curiousity once more. I lapped at the skin, running my tongue against the base of the metal apendage, I tasted the metal, along with the salty aroma of your delicious skin. You moaned breathlessly, your hand tightening in my hair. I pulled away, looking into your lust ridden eyes. Oh, I'm holding back for you. I'm holding the need in to ravish you and make you scream. Its your first time, you should enjoy it.

Moving down your body, I tugged at your boxers, waiting for your approval. You raised your hips, then gasped when I pulled the fabric down, swiftly freeing your arousal from its containment. I almost laughed. You're big, shorty.

I wrapped my hand around it loosley, smearing the liquid that gathered at the top with my thumb. You made another high-pitched noise, obviously craving the friction. You were rock-hard, and I couldn't help but smile at the face you were making. It was slightly confused, but also very desperate. Your shield was down, and if I wasn't here on my own desires only, I knew I could get any information I wanted out of you, right then.

I stroked your length gently, holding firm but not too much. You threw your head back, moaning loudly. 'Ahh fuck... D-don't... stop' I felt inclined to shush your, knowing you armour brother was just in the other room, and would be able to hear you. But I didn't I just let you writhe under my touch. I bent down, bringing my lips to the head of your length. You gasped, letting out another one of those needy squeaks when I took you fullly into my mouth. Believe me, it was hard, but it was worth it.

I prodded the slit with my tongue, and I watched your face twist with pleasure. I massaged your inner thigh, working on pleasuring you as much as I can as I bobbed up and down, sucking hard. Your breathing was labored, and you gasped, then started in a shaking whisper, "Shit... En-envy I'm gonna..."

You didn't need to go any further. I took you from my mouth, and watched your confused expression as I pulled away. You quickly grabbed my shoulder, pulling me forward. I braced myself from falling on top of you, then gave a small laugh then purred, "Don't worry. I'm not leaving." I bit onto your ear, sucking slightly, then tracing the shell with my tongue. I felt you relax, and sigh. You're just so cute, you know that?

I pulled away, shifting off my skort and, eh, tank top. Lust calls it a sports bra, but I don't think its that. I looked down at Edward, smirking. Carefully I brought three fingers to his slightly parted lips, then smiled as sweet as I could manage. "Suck, sweetheart." I surprised myself with the petname, and how it wasn't a demean at his height, or used sarcastically. I really am softening for you, chibi.

I pushed the digits into your mouth and you started licky fiercly. I almost crossed my eyes and keeled over from the ribbons of pleasure that course through me. The pool of heat at my lower stomach reminded me how much my time was limited before I finally got what I've been dreaming of.

When I deemed the fingers to be good enough, I pulled them out of your mouth, trailing them down your heaving chest, down your length, to your entrance. Smiling manaically, I pushed one finger in. Your breath hitched, and you gave a pleasure-induced growl. "Holy shit... keep... g-going..." I started stroking your leg slowly, silently telling you to relax. I moved the finger in and out gently, getting you used to the feeling. I pushed in another finger, feeling my chest pull a little when you squeaked in pain. I reached up, placing a soft kiss on your bruises lips. "Sorry, I have to do this..." I trailed off, kissing a tear off your cheek. You nodded slightly, a determined look in your eyes. A third finger was pressed in, and I knew I brushed your spot when you arched your back, breathing heavily. You're being awfully quiet, pipsqueak. Lets see if you can hold that up.

I removed the fingers and you looked at me confused again, like I was going to leave you. I leaned over you again, kissing your neck softly. I lined my member against your entrance, then pushed the tip in. You twitched violently, then squeaked. This definatley was your first time. You were so tight. I waited for a moment, letting you get used to the intrusion. When you nodded and moved your hips, I knew it was my chance. My length throbbed painfully from lack of attention, and any brush or touch was making me drool.

I pushed in slowly, caturing your mouth. Pleasure coarsed through me in way unlike anything before, and I nearly crossed my eyes when you made all those delicious noises. Oh god, Edward. You are unattainably sexy. I settled myself all the way in, then let you get used me. Your breath was coming out in short huffs, and a thin flim of sweat covered you. We waited for a moment, just staring into each others eyes. If your eyes captivated me before, chibi, it was nothing like now. The darkened, lust ridden, gold was swiring around dialated, sparkling pupils. I could get lost in your eyes, Elric.

After a few minutes you moved your hips, a desperate look in your gorgeous eyes. I moved back some, then pushed into you. Oh, it felt good. I knew you thought that too by the way your face scrunched up and you moaned. I repeated a few times, watching you nearly explode under me. I took your throbbing member into my hands, pleasuring you as much as possible.

You threw your hand over your mouth to muffle your ever-growing moans. Wouldn't want Alphonse finding us, right? I heard you mumur in a broken tone, "Harder... f-faster!" and I complied. Speeding up immediatly, I watched you writhe under me in pleasure.

You wrapped your legs around my pale waist, pulling me deeper. In my next thrust I hit your spot, setting your mind into ectasy. Your nails dug into my shoulders, and it hurt, trust me. But having you moan in pleasure made me forget anything in the world that wasn't you, the gorgeous, tanned, alchemist underneath me. Oh, I was close. I was very close.

I sped up, our hips moving in perfect unision, when you climaxed. I heard you swearing colorfully into your hand, muffling the obsenities. Your eyes were squeezed tight, and I could see blood inbetween your fingers where you were biting so hard. The white liquid covered us both, and oh, it was impossible to stay stable after seeing that. I came as well, filling you with the hot liquid. I pulled out, laying next your gorgeous body. You looked into my eyes, smiling. You looked very tired, and I'm sure I did too. Your lids closed shut and your breathing evened out. I watched you for a couple more minutes, feeling myself relax. I looked to the window, not even realizing that the sun was rising. I panicked when I heard the clanking of armour coming towards the door.

Moving swiftly, but still not to disturb you. I couldn't possibly raise you from your rest, you looked so peaceful. I scrambled to your desk, pulling a blank sheet of paper from a drawer. I barley rememberd to shift my top and skort back on before I scribbled a letter.

_Edward_

_Thank you so much for last night. I hope we can repeat, hmm? I needed to go before Alphonse saw me. Rest well._

_-E_

I placed it by your sleeping body, then pulled open your window, settling myself in the tree just as Alphonse opened the door. He looked around, barley noticing the tank top and boxers strewn on the floor. He shook you awake, and you still had that look in your eyes. I couldn't hear your brother, but you were lazily dismising him. I backed down the tree, shifting to a form you wouldn't recognize. Oh chibi, I would not forget this. And I sincerly hoped you wouldn't either.

Ed rolled out of bed, throwing on the clothes from last night, covering the hardened cum on his chest. Sighing, he pulled out some fresh clothes and started to get ready for a shower. A glint caught his eye, and he bent over to look at it. A knife?! When did that get there?!

Sighing, the blonde picked it up, examining it. The long blade was slightly curved, and was littered with some script he couldn't read. The alchemist shook his head, guessing it belonged to the homunculous that visited him last night. He smiled thinking of it. Ah, Envy. Why he came? He didn't know. Why the blonde agreed? An unanswered question. Why the alchemist was melting in the violet gleam of the homunculous' eyes? Even if he knew the answer, he probably wouldn't admit it to himself. He sighed and waddled over to the other side of the room, not afraid to show his limp while he was alone. Bending down, he pulled on the handle, and slid the curious knife into one of the drawers in his desk. He trudged to his bed, picking up the note he noticed earlier.

Blushing and smiling, he shook his head, putting the note in same drawer with the knife. 'A repeat would be nice...' he thought, laughing to himself as he walked to the bathroom.

**Ahhhh don't kill me! **

**Please reveiw this!**

**LOVE YOU MY LIEBLINGS! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good day, my loves! I got a rew reviews asking me to make this more than a one shot. **

**Eh, I was just practicing lemons when I made it, but I pooped something out.**

**but you know what? this is fanfic. FICTION. so, by definition, i can do whatever the fuck i want**

**and i wil. **_**i will. ***_**evil cackling***

**Pleaaaaaaaase give me ideas on what to do next!**

Sitting at his desk, deep in research, Edward let his thoughts drift to the one thing that was tearing him apart.

No, it wasn't the fact there was a serial killer alchemist out for his blood, or that an entire laboratory had crumbled under his mistakes. It was one, stupid, puny Homunculus. Envy.

His fist tightened on his pen as he thought back to 2 weeks earlier, how the shifter had come into the blonde's room, seduced him, and managed to take his virginity without protest.

He felt so fucking weak.

He felt so fucking weak and pathetic because even for the moment, he trusted that monster. He let him get closer than anyone else had ever gotten, and not even a week later he shows up at Lab 5 and laughs in his face.

It was infuriating, and confusing. He was torn up at the fact he did it, but he felt rage and anger for the fact that it was all fake! All the sweet words, all the caresses and touches... It was all a lie. A fake. A mask.

He wondered if Envy got pleasure out of it. Not just physically, but mentally. Having the Fullmetal Alchemist under him, begging and pleading. Ed wondered if he got sick pleasure out of seeing the tears in his eyes when he was sneering in his face only a week later.

He pulled the note left by the green haired idiot out of his bottom drawer. It was stained with tear drops, reminding Edward not only of how weak and pathetic he is, but of how Envy wasn't worth it. All those smiles, all the emotions... it meant nothing.

It was like a knife twisting in his stomach. He lay his head on the desk, groaning quietly. He hated how this was effecting him, how those emotions were playing with his head.

"Its because you like him back." he muttered, glaring at the research in front of him. Who cares about adding minerals and flavors to water to make it a healing element? Mustang. Right.

A rap at his window brought him out of his thoughts. Al had left for the library an hour earlier, and the apartment was on the third floor... He glanced over to the partially open window, and saw a bottle of vodka, and a book. He cautiously stepped over, opening the window fully with a quizzical expression.

He picked up the large, half empty glass bottle. "Schnapps Peach Vodka." he mused aloud, not noticing the half gloved hand gripping the edge of the window sill. "I've heard this is good."

"I'll let you have some if you help me up." a timid voice squeaked, startling Ed out of his amused thoughts. He noticed pale, familiar fingers barley holding on to the edge of the sill, and he put down the bottle and leaned over, gaping.

Envy was hanging off the third story window by one hand, body curled up into a ball in mid-air. He had a bundle clutched to him, and he was looking up with pleading, scared, bloodshot eyes.

Ed immediately put on a scowl, not making any move to help him. "What are you doing here?"

Envy looked down sadly, adjusting the bundle in his arms. "I don't know." he squeaked, making Edward raise a confused eyebrow. Besides the strength, this was a far cry from the Envy he knew. "There was this bright light and they told me to come here! You're Edward Elric, right?"

A silver tear fell down a flushed cheek, causing Ed to gape with shock. He nodded numbly, and leaned over more, and held out a hand to help him, through, the thought not even flickering in his mind that it could be a trick.

A couple minutes later found Envy sitting on Edwards unkempt bed, playing with a spoon. His bundle included a couple red stones, a sketchbook, and a wooden cat.

He had an innocent, childlike curiousness in his eyes, full of questions and fear. He looked to Edward, who was sitting in a chair, watching him. "I have a note. They told me to give it to you."

He opened the leather bound book found on the sill, and pulled out a piece of thick parchment, bound by a wax oroborus seal. The writing was elegant and curvy, written in dark black ink. He scanned it, eyes widening.

_Elric-_

_If you got this letter, the dumbass found his way to your house. _

_We don't want him anymore. He's disobeyed us too many times for him to be useful. _

_We sent him to you because, well, you guys fucked. We might as well._

_However, we didn't want to kill him. He could be used for research later on. _

_So, congrats. Have a new pet._

_We've purged his memory and most of his emotions, so he's basically a 6 year old kid._

_Best of luck, runt._

_-Greed_

He turned to Envy, who was sitting on the bed cross legged, balancing the spoon on his nose, smiling like an idiot.

He slumped in his chair, brow furrowing. "What the hell..."

***snicker* that was silly**

**i must tell you now if you dont like loopy, delusional, ooc envy, leave and dont come back because he shall be in this story**

**THERE WILL BE YAOI LATER DONT WORRY GUYS**


	3. Chapter 3

**aww man i love the response ive gotten from this! its actually incredibly fabulous that you guys like this**

**other words im on crutches, wooooo...**

**i was putting on pants and my kneecap dislocated.. no joke. i think im the only one taht could manage that. 4-6 weeks on crutches. yay!**

**onto this chaptterrrrrr**

Alphonse stepped through the door to their apartment, escaping the dark evening air.

"I'm home, brother!" he called, knowing his older would get wrapped up in projects and research, crammed in his room.

He stepped upstairs, being careful that his armor body not damage the steps. He got to Ed's room, and pushed open the door.

The teen turned to him, a tired smile on his face. "Hey. I figured out the equation for this health water stuff. Its barely complicated, I can't see why they made me do it. Just add a little bit of vitamin A, a touch of iron, and a bit of-" "BROTHER! GET DOWN!"

Ed dropped to the floor, hands over his head, raising an eyebrow at his brother. "Uh, Al?"

Alphonse, who was in a fighting stance, stared across the room at the figure curled up on top of the bookshelf. "What are you doing here, Homunculus?"

He spoke quietly, almost whispering in an uncharacteristically childish tone, "Shleepin..." he rubbed his eye with his gloved hand, and sighed contently.

"Idiot, why are you here?" Al snarled, feeling a swirl of emotions rush inside him.

He yawned. "Fam'ry told me to leave. Got mad, now I don't remember nothin'. Who're you?"

Edward then stood up, and looked up at the sleepy Homunculus. He turned back to his brother. "Envy, this is Alphonse Elric. My younger brother. He's not actually that mad, we just haven't had a habit of trusting people like you."

Envy nodded, and jumped off the bookcase, landing softly next to Ed. "Good evening, Alphonse." he sighed, and slumped against Ed, who didn't even raise an eyebrow. "Wait, if you're the younger brother, why are you taller than shortstack over here? Or are you in stilts in that armor?"

"Don't call me shortstack!"

"Short-o? Beansprout? Ooh! I like Chibi-san."

"I'll let you have my coat if you shut up."

"Okay!

The younger brother would've raised an eyebrow at the situation. They'd met before, hadn't they? And why did Envy have a ditsy look to him?

Ed sighed, and stepped in front of Alphonse, after draping his red coat over Envy's shoulders. "I know it's kind of weird, but before you ask questions, read this note."

The suit of armor took the note, and read it thoroughly. It _was _weird, and it barely cleared up anything. Well, at least the author mentioned that his memory was purged, that was slightly clarifying.

Al sighed, exasperated by the situation. "Did the Homunculi really just brainwash one of their own, and dump him here?"

Ed looked at Envy, who was sitting on the bed with the coat covering his eyes, then nodded. "They said he was disobeying them, and wasn't useful."

"And you just... trusted him?"

"Ugh, well, no. Not at first." The blonde put a hand on his forhead, "But then he started crying and I saw the note and he told me everything that happened. I mean, look at him! I can tell you for a fact that he's basically been reverted back to a little kid! Besides, he's been here for about 6 hours, and I would imagine he would have tried to kill me already."

He was right, actually. The Envy here now was calm, curious and passive, while the one they had seen a couple days earlier was impatient, seething and ruthless. He was currently sitting cross legged on Ed's bed with the red hood of the coat over his head. He had a soup spoon in his hand, and was twirling it between his fingers.

"Well, as great as it sounds, we don't exactly have the time, experience, or money to baby-sit." Al shot, putting a gloved hand to his head. It wasn't like him to get ticked off, but this whole situation was sudden, and slightly ridiculous. He hadn't even been home for 10 minutes, and he got this.

Ed looked frustrated. "What are we supposed to do? I mean, we can't just dump him in the streets!"

"And why not?"

Ed sighed, and looked back to the Homunculus. "Because... I've never seen him so vulnerable. What if someone tries to hurt him, finds out he's not human, and takes him to a military lab?"

"Then we would gain valuable research on the Homunculi."

"Al! You don't even sound like yourself! He may not be human but he does have feelings. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I found out he got hurt."

"He's murdered countless people."

"He lost his memory! Besides. The book he brought in is a journal, maybe it has some answers!"

Al got the not-so-subtle suggestion for him to read the journal, and looked down. "Brother, I know I've gone with some ridiculous things, but really. He's our enemy! Last time I checked, he tried to kill you!"

"And now he's sitting on my bed, playing with a spoon. I know." Ed huffed. "I will get us a cat if you agree to let him stay."

"You're bribing me?!"

"Yes- no... That's not the point!"

"We can keep him until we find out something better to do with him. But he's not going to stay in the house alone.

Ed raised an eyebrow. "How in the world am I going take him with me to the office?"

Envy then chose to interject. "Well, I may not remember my past," a quick flash of light and a young boy took his place. "But I do know I am a Master of Disguise."

Ed smiled while Alphonse looked in slight awe at the boy sitting on the bed. He had medium-length, curly red hair that fell just over overly large blue eyes. He wore a dark green t-shirt, and black cargo shorts with Ed's jacket still draped over his shoulders. He had a litter of freckles over a round-button nose, and a sweet smile that just screamed innocence.

Al shifted, taking in the boys features. "Okay, you're a little kid." he huffed, "So, what's your story? Ed knocked up some girl and she sent him here?"

Ed looked at his younger brother, shocked confusion written all over his face. But Envy only twirled some hair around his ear and smiled. "It's simple, really. You find a little boy wandering the streets and find out his abusive parents hit him hard enough to knock out his memory, then dumped him in the streets and fled the country."

Ed looked slightly worried. "Did you just think of all of that right now?"

Envy, still in the little boy's form, shook his head. "I made that up while you guys were talking. I kinda remember someone telling me that plans are very important!"

"Wow." Al said. "I guess that works."

He beamed. "Can my name be Stevie Summers? I like that name."

"Sure. I'll take you in to work with me tomorrow, that okay?"

He nodded, giggling cutely.

"Oh, that's right." Al sighed, watching Envy turn back to his adrognous form. "You have to go in and do your research so Mustang can keep an eye on you."

Ed glared, sitting down on the bed next to the Homunculus.

Al shrugged, and picked up the thick leather bound journal. "Alright. Whatever. Since you guys seem just fine, I'm going to go read this. I'll see you in the morning."

He walked out, but walked back in slowly. "Brother, can we still get a cat?"

Ed laughed, and nodded. "Yes, we'll that fluffy little kitten at the pet store that you pretend not to look at."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he chirped, and left the room excitedly.

He sat down at the desk in his room, and opened up to the first page. The script was tight and rushed, written in dark ink.

The first page was barely an introduction, stating his name and the color of his eyes. It started out as random opinions and statements about a cellar, but nothing of much interest.

About 40 pages in, he started to mention conflicts in Ishval, and "Greed" making passes at him. The tone was harsh and frustrated, as he probably was.

Al read on, taking small notes on a notebook to the side. He often mentioned "Father" as some sort of higher being or master… which just got confusing.

He turned to a page, and had to read it a few times to even comprehend it. The date, that had been hastily written at the top, was set 10 years after the previous, as if the journal had been forgotten completely for a decade.

The 'ink' was dark rusty brown, and the script was scratchy and disconjointed. He made out the words, proverbial heart stopping.

"Writing this in Ishvallan blood because it's my only ink… It's so pretty….

Greed took me in the fire, he fucked me while i was burning, godamn this world to hell, watch it burn down to ashes and ashes and ashes..."

The younger Elric bookmarked the page, and set the journal down, deciding to give it a rest for the night so he could think. He had no idea that he was being… sexually abused… it made slightly sense from what he was saying about 'Greed' making passes, touching, getting too close, who knows what else...

He felt a pang of sympathy for him, knowing no one, Homunculus or not, deserves that.

Ed climbed into his soft bed while Envy paced around the room, hair swaying back around him. He then turned around, and looked to the half-asleep blonde.

"Hey, Edo, can I stay in bed with you?"

Ed sighed and nodded, closing his eyes without remorse as he felt the Homunculus crawl up next to him, and slink himself under the blankets.

Ed barely felt Envy nuzzle closer, or put a pale arm around him. All he recognized was sleep coming over him, clouding his mind to darkness.


	4. HIATUS AUTHOR NOTE

GOOD DAY, ALL READERS!

I know you're probably thinking this is an update, but I regret to inform you it is not.

**BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN STOP READING GET BACK OVER HERE AND LISTEN**

I've been grounded for the past month, and when I came back, I had gotten a lot of beautiful feedback and tons of love, but I read back over all my fics and I realized that they need a _loooot _of improvment. Like, everytime I read them I cringe. They're horrible.

I'm going to be going on a sort of hiatus, I will not be updating any new chapters, but I will work, 1 story at a time (I made the mistake of starting 5 fics within 3 months goddamnit) and I will revise and edit my work.

Please understand that I do indeed love all of you, and that this is not because I do not like your feedback and suggestions, its just because I can't stand my own writing anymore.

Here is the order in which I will revise my fics, so any followers will know how long they're waiting.

1- Painful Smiles (RoyxEd)

2- No Consequences (RoyxEd)

3-Every Other (RoyxEd)

4- The Blade (EdxEnvy)

5- Ashes Ashes (HeixEd/RoyxEd)

I also have a lot going on in my life, so please please please be paitent while I get myself together and revise my work. I will start editing immediately, but I can't promise it will be a short time.

THANK YOU I LOVE YOU!

-Eselin


End file.
